Refining methods employed in the late 20th and early 21st centuries produce hydrocarbon fuels and oils that are unstable. Such instability results in polymerization and agglomerations of organic compounds that reduce filterability and clean combustion of diesel fuels and gas-oil. In the case of hydrocarbon fuels, asphaltenes (precursors to heavy hydrocarbon oils) and resins have mechanical affinity for each other and thereby have a tendency to form flocculations or aggregations. As these clusters of large molecules increase in size, they clog fuel filters and can eventually contribute to sludge in fuel storage tanks.
Fuel treatment methods have worked from the premise that filterability problems with diesel fuel were largely due to “bio-fouling” (i.e. microbial activity from fungus, yeast, mold, and aerobic or anaerobic sulfur-reducing bacteria). Although microbial activity plays a role in the deterioration of fuel quality and may contribute to repolymerization, it is not the sole cause of fuel instability.
Prior art magnetic fuel treatment devices have focused on passing fuel through a weak magnetic field (with flux density of 200 to 500 gauss) for the purpose of improving fuel filtration and alleviating the filter clogging believed to be caused by microbial contaminant build-up. Even though results have shown some improvement in fuel filterability, current methods have not been able to address the larger issues of fuel stability.
Magnetic field flux density varies depending on the magnetic material used, the shape of the magnet, the positioning of the poles, and proximity to the poles. At the atomic level, inductive forces are transmitted to a fluid passing through magnetic flux, producing an orientation effect on polar molecules in the fuel, and thus discourages clustering of paraffins and other long chain molecules, allowing them, as a consequence, to stay in suspension and thus burn more completely. The strength of this effect depends on the direction of fluid flow relative to flux lines, as well as velocity of flow and magnetic flux density.